Tears fo a Dragon
by amber2
Summary: Relena meets a new friend Rx5 if you dislike mushy Relena stories you may want to pass on this one.
1. Default Chapter Title

Standard Warning: Gundam Belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. As always I hope you find some enjoyment in this offering.   
  
Tears for the Dragon   
By: Amber  
  
  
The young woman stumbled again over some unseen object along the ground but instead of becoming angry she merely smiled moving as mortals had its drawbacks. But she thought as she gazed around entranced by the beauty before her it also had its compensations. She had watched and judge for as long as she could remember but always distant serenely safe from involvement or partiality. Only in the last few millennia had she taken to coming down mingling among them. No longer indifferent her journey these years had made her intensely fond of these frail beings covering the planet. For while fragile in body they were strong in spirit their souls blazed with a purity of potential that rival the brightest of stars in heaven. And so the glory in the possibilities of what these finite creatures could accomplish given the opportunity remained undiminished through out the annals of time.   
  
She crested the hill pausing to survey the view before her; beautiful a land of myth and legend all in its own right so different from her beloved Greece. Moving among the trees a light breeze lifted hair the color of midnight. She closed her eyes and lifted her face skyward every now and then sunlight breaking through the branches would hi-light her hair making it appear several shades of blue. The wind as if full of hungry fingers gently parted the hair around her circlet causing flashes of gold to play peek-a-boo among the thickly bound strands. A gown of purest white covered her slender frame made all the more startling by the wrist thick curl of hair draped over one shoulder falling to her waist. Her beauty so startling so arresting, if someone had glimpsed her visage they would swear goddesses were living among us on earth. And they would be right.  
  
She watched him in the grove earnestly going through a series of moves delicate in balance and grace, mind and body united in harmonious symmetry. So patient or maybe determined would be a more apt description she pondered as she watched him repeating the exercises over and over again, that which appeared perfection to her he perceived as imperfect so there for weak. What a series of contradictions housed within the body of one young man she searched his heart with a gaze holding the wisdom of the centuries. And found cause for concern.  
  
She didn't understand why she was drawn back time after time on the surface as mortals go there was little distinguishing him from the others. It was only when one looked within and gazed at the fiery brilliance that was his love for justice that one realized how special this one was. Perhaps it was fate that she would be drawn to care for one so blessed. Yes blessed with the ability to accomplish great good providing his arrogance could be tempered by equal amounts empathy for the weakness within others as well as himself. She stood there motionless detectable only by her choosing making a thorough perusal of the changes time had wrought on his form.   
  
The teen was now a young man and handsome one at that while she found much changed on the surface the core of her concern remained. Pride in moderation was admirable, however ungoverned leads to arrogance and intolerance in ones self and for others that must not be. The little ones potential could not be lost. She smiled enigmatically perhaps it is time for new lessons to be taught.  
  
She moved into the clearing and allowed him to see her. He stopped an impatient frown marring his face. "Who are you? You have no right here." She bowed her head slightly acknowledging his words. "Of course but I came to see a friend. Do you know where he might be?" "Don't be foolish how would I know?" He scowled.   
  
"Have you forgotten me already?" His eyes narrowed. "I have no friends that are women nor do I have time to waste on useless chatter." She considered him a moment. "So I see you have no time nor honor."   
  
He scowled. Drawing his sword he dropped into a fighting stance. "How dare you question my honor!" Her eyebrow lifted, " but its acceptable to question mine by implying I lie?" Wufei sheathed his sword. "Women do not understand honor in the same way you are right it was careless of me to assume so."  
  
She shook her head torn between amusement and irritation. "Ahh little one you have much to learn." Wufei frowned, "little one he repeated. You ." She smiled sadly. "Me you use to call me Jade because of my eyes remember?"   
  
"What foolishness is this he demanded? That was a dream conjured up by a lonely child to amuse himself."  
  
She started closing the distance between them. The wind picked up kicking leaves and stray twigs viciously across the ground preceding her. The sky darkened and clouds rolled in covering the sun, thunder rolled down from the mountain and back around the valley again as lightening zapped down from the sky striking a tree splitting it in two. She stopped a foot away and met his gaze there was a knowledge there he had not seen before. Gradually a subtle awareness moved up his spine that perhaps he had been too hasty in his words. But pride refused to allow him to admit his mistake straightening his spine he lifted his chin defiantly.   
  
She lifted her hands and immediately a small silence grew around them while outside the circle nature continued going mad. "Who are you?" She stared at him with infinite patience. "I am the same person I was before believe it or not your friend." When I left you last I hoped you would take the time to grow and learn who Wufei is but there apparently is still one lesson left to learn."  
  
She raised her hand palm up allowing the ball of energy to grow larger. Wufei crouched. "I am the last of the Dragon clan I will not go easy." She shook her head, "you have great pride being of the dragon clan so be it." The glow from the energy was creeping closer to him as she spoke. "The dragon represents wisdom, wisdom you need to develop further." The light engulfed him and a hoarse shout escaped inspite of his determination to silently endure the pain. Only there was no pain, a tingling started at the tip of his head and continued downward, before finally reaching his fingertips the last thing he saw was an enormous flash of light.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was looking down on her she stood there regal in her posture holding scales in one hand while a single tear coursed its way down her cheek. "You asked me my name she said solemnly I will tell you. "I have been known as many different names throughout the ages, and many things to many people. "I prefer my given name though, that one which it all began with Themis."  
  
"Themis?" He frowned. The numbness was wearing off prompting him to look down at himself stunned his body was no longer human. That which had once been an honor was now a mark of his shame.   
  
"What have you done?" He growled low and deep it vibrated within the chest of a being far larger than his human one was. "I am Themis, Wufei and I dispense Justice." She lifted the scales holding them out her voice echoed around the clearing and through his mind. You have one year to the day Wufei learn well this time. Her body slowly faded away leaving only the wind whispering through the trees.   
  
Learn well.   
  
  
  
8/12/2000  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Standard Warning: Gundam Belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. As always I hope you find some enjoyment in this offering.   
  
Tears for the Dragon   
By: Amber  
  
  
Thought became deed and she appeared several miles away by a lake. She watched the young girl stroll around the edge of it while the large dog accompanying her was running and jumping happily within calling distance. She strolled down neither noticing her until she was close enough to touch.  
  
"Hello Relena how are you?" The young girl with hair the color of sun ripened wheat swung around joy lit her face at the site of her friend returned once more.   
  
"Thea it's so good to see you." Relena's smile dimmed. "You were gone so long this time are you alright?"  
  
She smiled. " I am well and you?" She smiled sadly. "I'm fine."  
  
"O little one I know your lonely perhaps he will find some time as soon as the peace negotiations are ironed out."  
  
Relena shrugged. "Perhaps in any case its alright its not important as long as the blood shed stops. It also gives his new wife less time to parade suitable young men in front of me she whispered." Thea stepped forward and gently brushed a length of her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't mean to be unkind child he's doing this for you as well." She nodded, "I know." They turned and resumed strolling around the edges of the lake. She studied the young girls solemn profile from the corner of her eye. "Why is it Relena you never question where I go? Or where I've been or even who I am for that matter?"  
  
Their steps slowed and gradually stopped as Relena looked up taking stock of eyes the color of jade they seemed to look into one's soul. Relena looked surprised, she hesitated a second. "I can't lie I am curious. But I guess in the end it doesn't matter if that is the price I must pay for your friendship then I willingly pay it." She stepped forward cupping Relena's cheek. "You are a credit to humanity child."  
  
They resumed walking, silent, each lost in their own thoughts for several moments. She glanced at Relena from the corner of her eye to gage the reaction to her next words.  
  
"It seems little one there is a Dragon residing some miles from here." Relena stopped her eyes widened. "A dragon? But. She stammered. Surely there are no such things."  
  
Her eyebrow rose at Relena's words. "O are you sure? There are more things in heaven and earth.."  
  
"Than are dreamt of in your philosophy Relena finished." Thea nodded. "That's right who is to say what is out there right under our noses waiting for us to discover. "   
  
Relena tilted her head intrigued inspite of her doubts. "A dragon she murmured". Thea smothered a satisfied smile. "A dragon." Patting her hand, she pulled free.   
  
"It's time." Relena frowned. "So soon." Thea nodded. "You won't be needing me much longer."  
  
Relena stepped forward her hand reaching out a knot of apprehension made her stomach clench. "What do you mean? We're friends I will always need your friendship." Thea nodded. "Yes we are friends, but you will move on soon and that which I provide will be filled by another."  
  
Relena paled. "I don't understand.." She smiled sadly, "this isn't goodbye yet. You have gifts to share those who can benefit from knowing you. Share them."  
  
Thea's hands lifted and the wind picked up causing the cherry blossoms to swirl madly about the ground and air. Relena looked around distracted. "Thea.."  
  
She smiled at Relena. "Themis Relena, my name is Themis." Gradually her form became fainter and fainter. "Themis?? " Relena cried. " Wait..."  
  
Share them child echoed around the lake and within Relena's mind. Silence descended once more and as she looked around she realized she was alone.  
  
  
8/12/00  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Standard Warning: Gundam Belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. As always I hope you find some enjoyment in this offering.   
  
Tears for the Dragon   
By: Amber  
  
  
  
He stumbled across her by accident every evening about this time she would come down to the lake. There was something about her that drew him her aloneness was something you could almost touch. It almost drew him against his will. He who needed no one. Not since the death of his clan had he allowed the welfare of another to remotely reach the inner walls he had so painstakingly built. He lifted his head checking the surrounding area for strangers since the witch did this to him all his senses had become much more acute. He hated to leave her here alone it was getting dark and still she showed no inclination to leave. No he shook his massive head he was not going to get involved this was none of his affair he had his own problems. He turned back the way he came but before he moved beyond sight he looked back at the slender girl gazing across the lake as if it held the answers to the universe.  
  
She released her breath in a rush of sound. It had come again always at the same time. Her need to know out weighing common sense had her staying longer almost waiting for it she never heard anything but she could tell the moment it arrived and the moment it left there was something in the air that changed curiosity rode her relentlessly. "Hello is someone there?" Just when she thought her question would be ignored he spoke.   
  
"You are foolish onna to come out here alone. The countryside is full of unrest and you take needless chances to stand out here alone." Relena smiled wistfully, "to live is a chance don't you think?"  
  
Exactly the voice said triumphantly. "So why court such risks needlessly when day to day life is challenge enough?" Relena started to turn. "No don't!"  
  
She froze. "Very well I won't if it makes you uncomfortable. Why she murmured. Why not if there truly are no safe places why miss the beauties in life because one is always worried about what might occur?"  
  
He snorted, "You are a romantic." She shrugged. "Do you think so? I would think I'm a realist." Silence followed her comment and Relena thought for a second he was gone and oddly enough she felt disappointed.   
  
"A realist? How so?" She sighed in relief not really sure why it was so important for him to stay she wasn't even sure why she wasn't more frightened. After all she was out here alone at dusk with a shadow. But strangely there was no fear just curiosity. Shaking off her thoughts she considered the question he asked oddly enough he didn't seem to mind that she had been standing there silent for some time.   
  
"Well she said choosing her words carefully who but a realist acknowledges what could happen, accepts the consequences should something happen, yet still forges on determined to live life to the fullest." The silence grew and Relena knew he had left as quietly as he came for a moment she felt the loss keenly. "I didn't even get your name she whispered."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It became a ritual some times he came sometimes not he never stopped lecturing her on her foolish behavior yet inspite of that for reasons she didn't want to examine to closely these talks had become such an important part of her life. She looked across the lake and sighed it looked like he wasn't going to come tonight tightening the shawl around her shoulders she turned preparing to leave when she heard him or at least she hoped it was him. "Is that you?" The silence grew until she had almost decided it was wishful thinking on her part.   
  
"And if not then what then voice groused." Relena smiled. "I'm glad you came I've grown fond of our talks."   
  
"Yes well someone has to make sure you don't foolishly get your neck wrung."   
  
"Ah she said feeling slightly disappointed. "What," he demanded. She shrugged. "Nothing. You know she said changing the subject we've been chatting for months now and I don't know your name mine is Relena can I know yours?" When he didn't answer she swallowed her disappointment and tried to make light of it. "It's not important really I just thought you might like to call me something other than woman."  
  
"Hello are you there?"   
  
She slumped he was gone again this was the pattern whenever she said something that got to close to his personal boundaries he would vanish like a ghost. She sighed well there was no need in staying he wouldn't return. She glanced once more at the serenity of the lake and wished for a fraction of that peace before she turned slowly making her way home.  
  
Wufei watched her leave silently he followed her until she entered the castle on the hill. He felt angry with himself he had no time for this he was the end of his line he couldn't afford to become distracted. These feelings were a weakness and one he refused to encourage so then why was he here following a woman he normally wouldn't give a second thought about? He lifted his head to the sky seeking answers he had searched for within to no avail.   
  
He had caught wind of witch's scent and traced her to the lake where it then disappeared. Part of him reasoned there must be a connection to the girl so it was logical to stay here on the off chance she returned. And when she did his eyes gleamed amber in the night she would taste his fury for what she had done to him.   
  
His head swung back toward the castle still the girl did ground him remind him of his humanity he had been avoiding and our right ignoring her subtle and not so subtle attempts to learn more about him for months now. She wouldn't be placated much longer he reasoned then shrugged turning back to his lodging for the night just as well none of this could go anywhere caring about others opened the door to weakness and that he couldn't allow.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Relena stood at her bedroom window gazing toward the lake she couldn't see it in the dark but in some small part she was still comforted by it's blurry image. She sighed she would miss her visit those early evening talks had grown to mean a great deal. A knock sounded at the door drawing her from her thoughts. "Come in."  
  
"Princess I've brought the dress your brother requested you wear." Relena indifferently watched the servant's reflection in the glass. "Just place it on the bed please." She bowed.   
  
"Milady I was told to stay and assist you with your preparations for tonight's ball."  
  
"That won't be necessary I can dress myself." She watched the servant start to protest then close her mouth she bowed quietly leaving the room. As soon as she was gone Relena turned to look at the gown it was exquisite a dress without a doubt for a fairy tale princess which meant she sighed there would be more eligible young men here appropriate for her station.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She raced to the lake faster than was proper or dignified should someone be around to see her but it couldn't be helped she had stayed and did her duty with her brother's guests for as long as she could. It suddenly occurred to her that her friend might take her absence as a sign she no longer wanted to visit with him and she panicked. By the time she arrived at the lakes she was winded slowing so she could catch her breath she moved over to sit on a downed tree. She sat there as the sun lowered and finally winked out and the wind picked up causing ripples to gently slide across the lake blurring the moons reflection. She was still there as the stars coquettishly winked into sight until cold prompted her to finally move. Standing she hugged her arms to her chest autumn was coming already the nights were getting cooler and longer. It was time to go she had never stayed this late before and she couldn't risk staying any longer without her absence being noticed. Glancing around once more she accepted he wasn't coming silently she prayed for his return before reluctantly heading for home.   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Standard Warning: Gundam Belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. As always I hope you find some enjoyment in this offering.   
  
Tears for the Dragon   
By: Amber  
  
  
Christmas came and went bringing with it parties of the season preparing one for the arrival of the New Year so far the peaceful tidings were apparently holding. For Relena it was one of give and take she learned new meaning of the word patience with her mysterious friend she gave up on him telling her his name and just accepted their unlikely friendship for what it was. With him she was able to pour out her thoughts just as they were and trust that it wouldn't be misunderstood nor would she be judged, as she would have been in her world.  
  
For her this was a gift beyond compare in her world where status and image was everything she had to constantly be on guard. For her new friend she was simply Relena a girl that sometimes crossed his path whenever his desire for company outweighed his usual reticence. For them both it was a small respite from each other's trials and tribulations.  
  
She slowly made her way to the lake its icy stillness showing one a beauty just as alluring as spring's offering. The dying sun reflected off the iciness of the lake and ice cycles on the trees created prisms of colors ranging the spectrum of the rainbow. It was quite an effort to make it to the lake now but with teeth chattering she forged on though hoping that today he would be there. Tomorrow would be to late, tomorrow they were leaving for the capital as much as she would miss her friend nothing could stand in the way of peace.  
  
She heard him and as was their unspoken agreement she didn't turn. "I'm glad you came I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."   
  
"Where are you off to he asked softly?" She rubbed her hands briskly. "The capital more negotiations my brother feels I should be there to help represent the family."  
  
"He's right it is a matter of honor."   
  
"I know, she sighed. Will you.. Will you miss our time together she asked wistfully?"  
  
"I wont have time for such nonsense and neither will you he said gruffly."  
  
" No of course not she looked down well I should go it gets darker earlier now and I still have things to do before we go. And well I didn't want you to think I just abandoned you. So you will take be careful wont you?" She sighed when he didn't answer and moved off up the hill.   
  
"Relena ... it's Wufei." She paused glancing off to the side; but stopped short of looking at the place where his voice was coming from. "Wufei she murmured I like that. Be safe Wufei until me meet again."  
  
He watched her struggle up the incline feeling so confused for a split second he was so tempted to call her back it was crazy how fond he had become over the girl she was such a fragile thing but she didn't let it affect her choices she plowed ahead as if she was warrior born. If the truth were told he had a grudging respect for her she wasn't a useless piece of fluff after all. Any minute now she would be out of sight and somehow it wasn't as hard to admit anymore a small part of him was already mourning her absence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Spring had come bringing with it renewal of the land and a sense of hope for all those willing to stop long enough to appreciate natures bounty. Relena and Wufei continued to meet by the lake their tentative steps growing into a friendship that both were unwilling to loose. The witch hadn't returned and Wufei really had no logical reason to linger here any longer yet he continued to do so. Each time he pondered the reality of going back to his home another part of him found a reason to delay.   
  
As much as Relena's friendship had come to mean a part of him felt unworthy while she held nothing back he as yet had let her see him as he currently was. He felt ashamed he had become her friend under false pretences he resolved to make right this situation before this one poisonous weed ruined the entire garden that was their friendship. From his spot he watched her approach the lake anxious to make things right between them he had for once gotten there ahead of her.  
  
She approached the lake and sat on the old tree letting the serenity of the lake drain the last bit of the tension from the ongoing argument to find a nice young man and stop spending so much time alone brooding. Wufei watched her agitation with a worried frown perhaps today wasn't the best time to confide his transgression. He shook his head in disdain he had grown so weak letting the opinion of another dictate his sense of justice. No it had to be done, his honor would allow him no other option. "Hello Relena."  
  
She straightened suddenly. "Wufei hello you're here early." He could hear the pleasure in her voice and it firmed his resolve to deal with this situation once and for all. He frowned noticing her upset. "What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled ruefully, 'nothing of importance a new variation of an old theme."   
  
"What? Onna if you don't want to say then just say so." Relena laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry I was trying not to bore you I should have known we're past the polite stage. My brother and his wife feel I spend too much time alone brooding as they put it. They feel I should.. She paused trying to say it tactfully date more than I do."  
  
He watched her shrug. "If they knew I already had a friend they would probably feel relieved and stop harping on the topic." His eyes slid closed drawing a breath he mentally kicked himself for the pain his cowardice was about to cause.  
  
"Relena. I have something I have to tell you." Relena slowly stood her body gradually stiffened at the seriousness of his tone. She nervously cleared her throat, "go ahead you can tell me anything."  
  
"I have to go home he said abruptly." His eyes slid closed it wasn't what he had planned to say but he found he wanted her to hold on to some semblance of fond memories rather than the truth. "You're leaving?" He watched as her head lowered and her hair slid forward shielding her expression from his keen eyes.   
  
"I realized of course you would eventually. I just she stumbled over her words didn't want to think that one day would arrive so soon she trailed off. We could still stay in touch if you wanted she said hopefully."  
  
He looked down at himself and flinched. "I'm not sure if that will be possible in any case without me taking up so much of your time you could satisfy your family's wishes."  
  
"Wufei have I done something to offend you?"  
  
"No of course not it's simply that it's time for me to return to my home."  
  
"Then I guess this is goodbye."   
  
"Yes he murmured goodbye.." She listened to the sounds he made as he went to leave biting her lip she tried once more. "Wait! Wufei is this because of the way you look? Because if it is it doesn't matter you're my friend."  
  
The silence stretched on and she panicked maybe she had waited to long swinging around her eyes widened before meeting his stunned gaze. Her eyes traveled over his body committing his image to memory. He was smaller than what one saw pictured in books of fairy tales yet somewhat larger than a horse. Solid black in color the remaining rays of the sun glinted of his scales creating iridescent effect his wings were translucent and shimmered as they nervously shifted taken as a whole he was beautiful.   
  
His eyes narrowed. "You knew. How?" She spread her hands helplessly. "I was told there was a dragon sighted several miles from here. When you never let me see you I guess I started searching for reasons why that might be. Besides you are my friend does it matter so very much what you look like?"   
  
His temper flared, "of course it does look at me."   
  
"What happened to you?" He growled low in his throat. "This witch showed up spouting riddles about lessons and this travesty he gestured at his body is the result. I tracked her here then lost her."  
  
Relena frowned thoughtfully. "Did this woman have a name?" He grinned showing razor sharp teeth. "Yes he hissed Themis and when I find her I will show her the meaning of justice."  
  
"O no she shook her head no she whispered." Wufei stared at her speculatively. "You know something."  
  
"I don't know if I do or not I've always been what you could call solitary even as a child. When I was younger she started showing up every now and then. She never told me her name so I made one up I called her Thea. Then one day last spring she suddenly showed up again and we started talking as we always did before." Relena looked up her eyes pleading. " I didn't know. She was the one that mentioned the dragon then right before she left she said her name was really Themis I'm sorry."  
  
She cautiously moved closer leaning her forehead against his side in empathy. "I am so very sorry." He stiffened a moment before relaxing. "There is no need you had nothing to do with it. But you see now why I must go?"  
  
Relena straightened, "no why? It's what is on the inside that counts not the outside."  
  
He snorted moving off he looked over the lake before turning his head back to stare piercingly at her. "Perhaps but usually one's friend does not appear as a dragon."  
  
She bit her lip, tears made her eyes more luminous than normal and once more he reminded of what a beautiful woman she was inside as well as out. "So you're still leaving?"  
  
He nodded stiffly, "it is for the best."   
  
"Then I wont make this any more difficult goodbye she whispered." Hugging her arms tightly she forced a smile then slowly turned for home.  
  
He watched as she got further and further away. Goodbye Relena.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi thank you for the comments and *bg* yes I know there are errors I wrote this one late at night an by the time it let me go I was sick of it.. so please forgive the errors and the wordiness but well frankly I had trouble picturing Rx5 together to start with yet I wanted to see if I could pull it off so relied on detail instead of dialog,Thank you all for your patience. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Standard Warning: Gundam Belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. As always I hope you find some enjoyment in this offering.   
  
Tears for the Dragon   
By: Amber  
  
  
  
It had been months since she had went to the lake, months since Wufei had left she went back there in the hopes he had changed his mind all to no avail if he was there she never knew it. So now she haunted the gardens she didn't want her pleasant memories of those hours at the lake spoiled by regrets and what ifs. She pushed the sheers back and looked towards the lake well wherever you are Wufei I hope your well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
He returned home a different person than the one that left and by his estimation tomorrow would be a year to the day that he had been changed into a dragon. Tomorrow would decide it one-way or the other whatever the out come he could not live this half-life. After saying goodbye to Relena he hadn't realized how much she grounded him kept him from dwelling too much on what had happened to him.  
  
She stood in the shadow of the trees watching him she smiled fondly. He had come so far in a year it was worth his anger and Relena's disappointment. She had given him incentive to stretch to see beyond his narrow perceptions and as she thought he surpassed her expectations. He now had all the tools he would require to become what his Fate decreed he must; it was time to see what he would do with the knowledge he had acquired over the last year.  
  
Moving closer she watched him respectfully maintaining enough distance to allow him the privacy to finish his meditation before allowing her presence to be known. "Hello Wufei."  
  
His eyes snapped open focusing on her. "So he growled you have returned." She smiled wryly, "I have returned the question is. Are you ready to return?" His eyes narrowed. "I want my body back."  
  
She studied him silently, "very well then. It begins." She lifted her hand allowing the circle of energy to grow until it flashed outward engulfing him. Temporarily blinded it was as he remembered the tingling through out his body followed by the sudden numbness then there was a deafening silence. When his sight finally cleared he was on the ground on his hands and knees pushing himself up he glared at her fiercely.   
  
"Why did you do this to me I've never done anything to you?" She shook her head. "You have the potential for great things but as it stood your outlook was too rigid to narrow. Had you been left as you were all that would have been lost."   
  
"What nonsense."  
  
"Perhaps she laughed but ask yourself if you're the same man from a year ago and I think you'll see my wisdom. Well this is goodbye little dragon." He crossed his arms and smirked. "One can only hope." She laughed backing away she started to grow fainter. I'll give your regards to the Princess. "What princess? Relena he whispered No wait." Live wisely little dragon echoed softly through his mind...   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Relena sat on the garden bench and closed her eyes tilting her head back she lost herself in the warm afternoon sun gently caressing her skin. Every so often a gentle breeze carried the faintest smell of roses and over all it was oddly comforting. "Relena.."  
  
Slowly opening her eyes she brought the owner of the voice into focus. Relena met her gaze warily. "I've come to say goodbye little one."  
  
"Goodbye? Did you tell Wufei goodbye as well?"  
  
"Aah she smiled Wufei and I have successfully concluded our business with one another." Relena stood cautiously moving closer. "Did you do it? He said..." She shook her head perplexed why she whispered.  
  
She nodded, "Wufei was a young man with infinite possibilities but rigidly unchanging so it became a choice. The path he was on that was leading nowhere, or one that enabled him to become all those things the gods envisioned for him. Growth Relena is not without a price." Themis stepped closer, "my time here is over Relena I have to go now but before I do I want to tell you knowing you has been one of my greatest pleasures."   
  
Hesitantly Relena stepped into a hug. "I will miss you." And I will miss you Relena heard softly in her mind leaning back she saw Themis fade away leaving her holding nothing but air. Dropping her arms she looked around the stillness of the garden but could see no trace of the woman who had been such a significant part of her life and for the first time Relena wished she had pushed to find out just who she was.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Wufei rushed to the lake and waited for several hours when it became apparent she wasn't coming he got worried. In all the time he watched Relena she always came to the lake. True there could be a perfectly logical reason why she wasn't there several for that matter but with the witch's words ringing in his ears logic went south and worry took over. Glancing at the castle once more he made his choice, he would worry about looking foolish later.   
  
He approached the castle wall and walked the perimeter finding the lowest point he leapt landing on the top. Surveying the gardens below he crouched waiting for that familiar head of gold to hopefully make an appearance Otherwise that left entering the castle and frankly he would rather not explain himself to a hysterical woman since Relena only knew him in his dragon form. He smirked who was he kidding he was stalling he didn't see Relena as the screaming type whatever the situation he was just nervous about her reaction to him now that he was back to normal. Distracted a flash of something off to the right drew his attention and with worry riding him he dropped to the ground to see who it was.  
  
After Themis left Relena moved deeper into the garden ending up at the fountain she sat on the edge trailing her fingers thru the water she watched curious fish gently nibble her fingers. At the sound she lifted her head watching the young man step into view she tilted her head curiously shaking the water off her hand she stood. Relena frowned trying to place him to he was a handsome young man. He lean and at least several inches taller than she was dressed all in white his dark hair drawn back at the nape of his neck. Relena sighed tiredly her brother must have sent another one out to make a good impression on her. Relena watched him stride closer staring at him quizzically she thought there was a look about his eyes that reminded her of Wufei but shook that thought off as wishful thinking. She waited until he stopped in front of her. "Can I help you?"  
  
Wufei studied her intently looking for any trace of recognition he found none strangely enough he was disappointed. He bowed. "I hoped to find my friend do you know where she is?"  
  
Relena studied him intently here eyes widened. "Wufei." She smiled tremulously tears clung lovingly to her lashes clasping his hands affectionately. "She's right here.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Themis watched Relena tuck Wufei's hand in her arm then stroll slowly through the garden. Gently waving her hand the scene disappeared satisfied she smiled gently before she turned to look across the grounds of Olympus a tear escaped inspite of her best efforts how she would miss those two but she drew comfort from the knowledge that now instead of being alone they had each other.  
  
The End   
  
  
Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and constructive suggestions. I so appreciate your receptiveness to the alternative pairing.  
  
And I hope you found something likeable about this one I borrowed a Beauty and the Beast angle and introduced them to GW characters I ended it this way to keep with the theme I had through out the story possibilities of what might be. Which is why I chose an Rx5 pairing. Think of the possibilities  
  
Themis in this story actually is not of my making in Greek Mythology she was the Titan of Justice and Order (appropriate I think for my story purpose) and the mother of the Fates and the Seasons. The Titans were the elder gods; they ruled the earth before the Olympians overthrew them.  



End file.
